Une fic à ne pas lire
by katarina p
Summary: ÉVITER DE LIRE CETTE FIC! Elle pourrait vous causer certains malaises surtout en ce qui attrait à sa nullité.Je vous aurais averti.Fic à ne pas lire.(16 petites curieuses ont défier cet avertissement).Voici la suite(oui j'ai osée)
1. Prologue

Vivre dans le passé

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement :Il y a une tonne de faute. Je vous préviens tout de suite de la nullité de cette fic. Cette fic est nulle. Voilà c'est fait.

****

Résumé : Si Draco sortirait avec quelqu'un. Si ce n'était ni par amour, ni pour le sexe, ni à cause d'un pari, ni à cause de son père. Ni à cause de la vengeance, ni par pitié, ni pour le prestige, ni pour le pouvoir, ni pour ce désennuyer …Ça serait pour quoi?

Prologue

Potion, âme et esprit, non. Potion et chaudron, non. Potion plus, non. Potion pour les nuls, non. Mais où est-ce que le libraire avait bien pu mettre ce livre? Le jeune homme vérifia une fois de plus le titre de sa liste. Il continua ses recherches en espérant que le stock ne soit pas écoulé. Quand il le trouva enfin il vit qu'il n'en restait une dizaine d'exemplaires. Après avoir payé son bien il lança un _reducto _et le plaça dans son sac de cuir en bandoulière. 

Dehors, une foule se pressait. C'était les courses de dernières minutes. Les parents qui n'avaient pas encore acheté le matériel scolaire de leurs progéniture faisaient la file devant les magasins. Draco se faufila au travers de ces gens qui n'avaient, semblait-il, aucun autre soucis que de se procurer les foutu fournitures scolaires. Le blond venait de terminer ses achats. Il se dirigea dans un lieu tranquille, loin des curieux, pour transplaner. 

Il y était presque arrivé quand il se senti tiré vers l'arrière. Quelqu'un lui avait mis les mains dans le dos de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Les gens continuaient à marcher, aucun secours de ce côté là. De toute manière, le blond n'aurait jamais demandé de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Il chercha les possibilités de se sortir de se pétrin. La prise qu'exerçait l'autre était forte mais il pouvait facilement s'en défaire. Il n'avait qu'a l'accoté dans un mur et lui rentré un coude dans les côtes. Ensuite, il se serait retourné dans un certain angle pour que ses mains se libèrent. Il aurait pris sa baguette et l'avantage aurait été de son bord. Celui qui le tenait était loin d'être un professionnel et c'était ce qui l'intriguait. Que lui voulait ces amateurs? Car pour Draco c'était une certitude. La personne qui le tenait n'était pas seul dans le coup. Bref, il aurait facilement pu se libérer mais la curiosité l'emporta. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée pour se battre pensa-t-il. Il allait même pouvoir pratiquer ce qu'il avait appris cette été .Il recula donc docilement vers l'endroit où son kidnappeur l'amenait. Son choix s'était porté sur une petite ruelle.


	2. chapitre 1

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

Avertissement : Les fautes son à moi! Les sorts, d'une médiocrité incroyable (je connais pas le latin) sont aussi à moi. Leurs seuls avantages c'est qu'on peu comprendre leurs effets sans que je le décrive. Enfin je crois. Si vous avez des question j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Sérieusement je trouve que cette fic est nulle. J'ai essayé de l'arrangé dans ce chapitre. Bonne chance aux lecteurs!

****

Résumé : Si Draco sortirait avec quelqu'un. Si ce n'était ni par amour, ni pour le sexe, ni à cause d'un pari, ni à cause de son père. Ni à cause de la vengeance, ni par pitié, ni pour le prestige, ni pour le pouvoir, ni pour ce désennuyer …Ça serait pour quoi?

Réponse aux review :

__

Cyngathi :Mais moi je la trouve nulle cette fic! Je vois que tu n'aime pas qu'on te donne des ordre. Une tite rebelle? Alors voilà la suite!

__

Hottchic :Hey! J'ai un lecteur anglais. Je suis flattée. Sérieusement. J'espère que tu vas continuer à pouvoir déchiffrer et décoder l'histoire. Enfin Bonne Chance!

__

miss azerty : Ben non tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le cette fic. Il y a 10 petits curieux qui ont suivi ton exemple. Bon je sais mon prologue était assez court…Ok! Il était minuscule. J'en ai pas écrit un peu plus pour le premier chapitre mais je crois pas que les autres vont dépasser cette longueur. C'est mon must.

__

Amy Mizu-Chan :Exactement! Ce sont les ordres négatifs qui sont le plus souvent enfreint, en tout cas pour ma part. Oui je sais le prologue était très court. Tant mieux si tu as le goût de lire le reste! Merci!

Angel Dumbledore : Tu aime vivre dangereusement lol. Cette fic n'est que dangereuse que par sa nullité. Elle n'a rien d'explosive, elle est endormante, assommante et tout synonyme. Oui la suite est là…Malheureusement pour toi elle ne t'explosera pas dans la figure.

__

Aranel mortica black :Non je le répète je la trouve nulle. Et en plus elle est courte. Une courte nullité? Qui sait.

Vi___x :Qui est-ce qu'il y a dans le dos…*roulement de tambour* tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre.Voilà la suite!

__

Hermione 99 :Oui il y a une suite. La voici! Il te reste juste à la lire.

__

Artemis10 :S'lut, Ça m'étonne de te voir…Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir! Moi, personnellement, j'aime pas cette fic…Dans ma tête ce n'est qu'un genre de brouillon. Pas de fin précise, pas de dénouement précis enfin il n'y a rien de vraiment précis. Cela me mène donc à Rien et qu'est-ce qui amène à rien est nul puisque rien égale zéro et que zéro égal nullité….Mais oui j'ai un espoir qu'un jour je vais avoir les idée clair et que je vais enfin pouvoir réussir à maîtriser cette fic. Ta question était très pertinente et ma réponse, je l'espère y répond. Sinon ben voici la suite!

__

Whippet : Oui boss! Immédiatement colonel! Tout de suite caporal! Voici la suite!

P.S :J'adore ton nick.

Chapitre 1 :

Le passage du boulevard à la ruelle lui causa un aveuglement partiel. Il fallait absolument gagner du temps. Si les autres l'attaquaient immédiatement, il serait en désavantage. Étrangement, l'endroit lui semblait désert, aucun son n'étaient perceptible. La rue commença à se dessiner; deux murs rapprochés l'encadraient, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Bref, un lieu de combat idéal. Puis, une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre. Face à lui ce trouvait un jeune homme. Il devait avoir son âge puisqu'ils avaient à peu près la même taille. S'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, s'était à cause de ses cheveux noir, noir comme du charbon. Il avait enfin décider de l'affronter! Celui qui le tenait fortement, certes, mais assez maladroitement devait être son chien de poche, le bon à rien. Même pas capable de " kidnapper " quelqu'un correctement. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucune trace de la sang de bourbe. Habituellement, ils étaient inséparables. Peut-être quelqu'un s'était occuper de son cas durant l'été? Peu importe! Il s'était enfin décider à l'attaquer en singulier, loin des murs protecteurs de l'école. Il prépara une réplique cinglante pour son zéro favoris. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux s'entrechoquèrent. Draco, même si son visage n'exprimait que dégoût et haine, en fut désorienté. Ses yeux… Ils étaient… Ils n'étaient pas… Enfin, ils avaient les yeux noir.

-Alors, comme ça on se crois tout permis? On se croit supérieur?

Le blond ne répondit rien. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas très bien à quoi la question faisait référence. Le visage de son interlocuteur lui était totalement inconnu. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose, ce gars n'allait pas à Poudlard. Peut-être parlait-il au nom de quelqu'un d'autre? Il effaça aussitôt cette idée. Si ça l'aurait été le cas, on lui aurait envoyé un adulte et non un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans.

-C'est pas très bien de pousser les gens continua l'autre.

Le type aurait parler à un gamin de trois ans qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Il commençait à s'impatienté. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ces enfantillages.

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Questionna l'autre.

Le serpentard le détailla. Ses cheveux étaient coupés un peu comme lui, juste en haut des épaules. Il était aussi vêtu de noir et de rouge. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de lui.

La semaine dernière il était venu chercher un ingrédient indispensable pour une de ses potions. Il n'avait qu'une demi heure pour rapporter la substance. Comme toujours, le chemin de traverse était bondé. Durant le trajet il avait écarté un grand nombre de personne pour se faire un chemin. Par contre, celui qui se tenait devant lui avait été le seul à tomber. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment occupé. À vrai dire, il s'en était foutu. Quand on tombe, on se relève avait-il décidé. C'était pas plus compliqué que ça. 

Il se contenta de faire un sourire moqueur. L'autre ne le digéra pas. Draco le vit empoigner sa baguette. Il était temps d'agir. Le blond tourna brusquement ce qui envoya s'écraser sur le mur celui qui le tenait les poignets. Deux yeux noirs le regardèrent tomber. Cette distraction donna le temps au serpentard de récupérer sa baguette. Il ne dit toutefois aucun sort. Il préférait voir de quoi son adversaire était capable. Ce ne fut pas très long.

-_Frigorifium_

Il évita aisément le sortilège.

-_Suffocus_

L'autre évita aussi le sort. Il lut une vague expression de surprise sur son visage. Il ne la compris que plus tard.

-_Paralysse_

Le serpentard ne pris même pas la peine de l'éviter. Il lança le contre sort et puis il répliqua.

-_Flamus_

Ce sort avait la particularité de couvrir une grande surface. Son adversaire du donc s'accoter sur le mur. Le serpentard vit qu'il avait réussi à le touché quand même puisque une petite partie de sa chemise était calcinée. Ce n'était que très secondaire mais c'était déjà ça pensa-t-il. L'autre lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-_Magmasse_

Pour éviter ce sort, il fallait une grande précision. À la toute dernière seconde il sauta pas dessus le sol en fusion. Il avait toujours l'impression de voler quand il faisait ce genre de pirouette. Le temps semblait s'arrêter pour lui autant que pour les autres. Il le savait, il avait déjà fait l'expérience. Quand il arriva de l'autre côté de la rue, le pavé était redevenue normal.

-_Ecartellos_

Une fois de plus, l'autre évita le sort.

-_Coutirisse_

Le blond couru de l'autre côté de la rue. Un des nombreux poignard eu quand même le temps de lui érafler le bras gauche. Ça, il allait lui payer! Pour la deuxième fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Les noirs exprimaient maintenant du triomphe tandis que les siens montraient une détermination sans borne. Il ne regarda même pas son bras. Il devait saigner mais la blessure ne devait pas être profonde. Cette réflexion lui donna une idée. Il trempa sa baguette dans son sang puis se concentra. Ce sort lui demandait une parfaite maîtrise. Il dessina une rune de protection au dessus de sa tête.

-_Etal_ chuchota-t-il.

Un symbole rouge illumina la ruelle. Quand Draco vit qu'il était assez concentré pour garder la barrière il lança son sort.

-_Sirroco_

Un vent sec, chaud s'éleva dans la ruelle. Son adversaire devait maintenant avoir de la misère à respirer. Il renforça ses barrières et attendit que le reste du sort fasse effet. L'autre, sans le savoir, facilita la tache. Il s'était mit dos au vent. Puis, le vent s'apaisa. L'autre se retourna. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva une deuxième bourrasque. Elle était brève mais deux fois plus puissante que la première. Son adversaire, déséquilibré par son mouvement, fut projeter contre le mur. Le blond attendit quel le vent disparaisse puis il désactiva le sort de protection. Il attendit les trente secondes obligatoire avant de lancer son dernier sort. L'autre ne bougea pas.

-_Expelliarmus_

Une baguette atterrie dans se mains. Il s'avança lentement vers celui qu'il avait désarmé. Il avait trouvé étrange que son adversaire n'ai pas essayé de l'attaquer pendant qu'il se protégeait. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas les runes? Il écarta cette question. C'était un adversaire d'un assez haut niveau. De toute manière, il l'avait cherché! Il leva son pied près à lui casser une ou deux côtes.

-Philipe, Nooon…

Son pied s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de l'endroit visé. Il avait oublier le complice. Il se retourna et marcha vers celui qui l'avait dérangé. C'était un jeune homme brun. Ce n'était pas de la peur qui se trouvait dans ses yeux caramel. C'était de la haine, du dégoût, de la colère et s'il se fiait à la voix qu'il avait utiliser quelques instants plu tôt, il pouvait aussi déceler de la tristesse. Ce n'était pas que le complice de l'autre qu'il avait devant lui…C'était aussi son ami. Draco le pris par le col de sa chemise et l'accota dans le mur. Toujours en l'accotant, il replaça soigneusement ce col.

-Alors, qui êtes vous?

Il avait parlé très doucement. Comme s'il voulait le rassurer. Tout les deux savaient qu'il n'en était rien. 

-Et vous, qui êtes vous? Cracha l'autre. 

-Tss, tss, tss, je ne répèterais pas ma question une troisième fois, continua-t-il du même ton. Qui êtes vous? Tout les deux.

Silence.

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper. L'autre dut le sentir puisqu'il parla.

-Je suis William Kurt et l'autre c'est Philipe Taylor.

Ce fut un choc. Il relâcha celui qui lui avait répondu. La baguette de Philipe retomba aussi. L'autre n'avait pas du s'y attendre puisqu'il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Draco pour sa part alla s'asseoir au milieu de la ruelle, la tête dans ses mains. Il ne réussit même pas à mettre ses idées en ordre. Il était trop surpris. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres avaient réussis à se relever , se soutenant l'un et l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Ils venait juste de passer sa hauteur quand il décida de leurs parler.

-Quand êtes-vous arrivés de Drugmustang? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et après s'être consultés du regard, William répondit.

-Au début des vacances d'été.

Il se senti déchirer. Les deux autres se remirent à bouger, près à faire un autre pas.

-Vous…Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Dit-il tout en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Question stupide il e savait. Ils s'immobilisèrent encore. Un silence pesant s'incrusta entre eux..

-Le devrait-on? Questionna William en se tournant.

Philipe l'imita. Draco ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son portrait. Tant de souvenir lui revenaient. Il aurait tant voulu être reconnu sans dire son nom. Est-ce que ça pourrait être possible? Avait-il tant changé? Il détournale regard. Non, il ne devait pas compter la dessus. Puis il entendit des pas. Il tourna la tête et vit que Philipe s'avançait. Son ami le regardait d'un air interrogateur mais ne il ne parla pas pour autant. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux était tellement noirs qu'il avait de la difficulté à distinguer la pupille de son iris.

-Non dit l'autre après un moment, je ne te reconnaît pas.

Philipe se releva et rejoignit le brun. Le serpentard les regarda encore une fois. Pour imprimer cette image dans sa mémoire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pleure. Il devait rester fort. Il détourna la tête. C'était naïf de sa part de pensé qu'on le reconnaîtrait. Il avait tellement grandit depuis. Sa lèvre était en sang maintenant. Il se releva et commença à marcher du côté opposer sans aucun regard en arrière. Il ne fallait surtout pas regarder derrière. Quelqu'un se mit à courir derrière lui. Le blond ne ralentit pas. On lui agrippa le bras droit pour le faire pivoter. Des yeux bruns l'examinèrent de haut en bas. Sans aucun avertissement, William lui donna une accolade farouche.

-Il y a tellement longtemps! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Draco ferma les yeux de bonheur. William le lâcha aussi subitement qu'il l'avait prit. Devant lui se tenait maintenant Philipe. Il le regarda hésitant . Il lui tendit finalement la main. Le blond la serra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir tira Draco contre lui et la poignée de main se transforma en accolade.

-Content de te revoir lui murmura-t-on encore à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il, moi aussi.

-Philipe c'est pas pour casser ton " fun " mais je crois que tu es en train de l'étouffer.

Il le lâcha. Le blond eu un de ses rares sourires. Il le retira immédiatement.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti que vous étiez arrivés?

-On nous a dit que tu avais des leçon. Que tu étais occupé quoi. Répondit William mal à l'aise.

-Je vois qu'on nous a pas menti. Dit Philipe en se frottant la tête.

Le serpentard entendit à peine cette phrase.

-Qui vous a dit ça?

Silence. Ce silence voulait tout dire. Son père bien sûr. Qui d'autre? Il était tellement fâché. Comment avait-il oser décider à sa place? Son visage devait être expressif puisque William changea de sujet.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait y aller…

En effet, le ciel était devenue rouge, le soleil se couchait.

-Ouais. On se verra demain dans le train dit Philipe.

-Promis?

Draco s'en voulu un peu. C'était une question idiote, une question pour les faibles. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Combien de fois avait-il imaginer se retrouver dans le train avec eux.

-Promis! Répondirent les deux autres.

Ensuite, ses deux amis se tournèrent et commencèrent à marché vers la rue principale. Le blond s'aperçu qu'ils ne les avaient pas ménagés. Heureusement qu'avec la magie ça guérirait en une nuit. Puis il se souvint de son bras. Il le regarda. Ce n'était qu'une blessure secondaire. Il était habitué à pire. Demain il n'en resterait qu'une faible cicatrice. Voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas les deux autres se retournèrent.

-Tu viens?

-Non, il est tard je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Les deux amis se questionnèrent du regard.

-Tu as déménager,? Demanda William en regardant au fond de la ruelle. 

Draco ne comprenait pas ce que le brun lui racontait. Il ignora donc la question.

-À demain lança-t-il en transplanant.


	3. chapitre 2

****

Disclamer :Tout est à J.K.Rowling

****

Avertissement : Les fautes son à moi! Les sorts, d'une médiocrité incroyable (je connais pas le latin) sont aussi à moi. Leurs seuls avantages c'est qu'on peu comprendre leurs effets sans que je le décrive. Enfin je crois. Si vous avez des question j'y répondrais avec plaisir. Je sais pas s'il faut que je le répète mais je trouve cette fic nulle alors, bonne chance aux lecteurs!

****

Résumé : Si Draco sortirait avec quelqu'un. Si ce n'était ni par amour, ni pour le sexe, ni à cause d'un pari, ni à cause de son père. Ni à cause de la vengeance, ni par pitié, ni pour le prestige, ni pour le pouvoir, ni pour ce désennuyer …Ça serait pour quoi?

****

Réponse aux review :

__

Cyngathi: S'lut à ma plus folle revieweuse. Oui je te jure! Bon j'espère que ton ordi n'est plus trop malade. Ce serait un miracle mais on peut toujours rêver! Ben oui je la trouve nul. Si je la met sur le site c'est que je crois qu'il y a un petit espoir pour qu'elle soit normal. Un jour peut-être je serait assez fier pour marqué " Une fic à lire ".

__

Kalysha : S'lut, psychologue tu as jamais pensé? Non sérieusement j'aime pas cette fic. Pourquoi? Pour le moment elle est pas vraiment établie dans ma tête. Ça ressemble plus à un brouillon que d'autre chose. Merci qu'en même.

__

DW :Là je suis touchée! Mais je te jure je l'aime pas cette fic et je promet de faire tout mon possible pour plus mériter de baffes ;p Sorry je sais ça pris une éternité (et peut-être un peu plus pour avoir la suite)

__

Ataensic : Ok je répète pour la quatrième fois; Je n'aime pas cette fic (j'aurais due faire un mémo au début ça aurait été moins long à répondre). Merci de m'encourager ;Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu besoin de ton courage pour écrire la suite.

__

sisi : Pressez de voir le rapport entre le résumer et l'histoire… Il va falloir une patience d'ange je t'avertie. Si tu es toujours vivante après ce chapitre dis toi que c'est seulement un début. So courage!

Hermione99 : Merci! Bonne chance pour lire la suite!

Okami-chan :Ouais si tu est capable de retrouver la suite après tous ces moi d'absence bonne lecture. Merci de comprendre mon point de vue par rapport à la nullité de cette fic! @+

__

Angel : Dommage pour toi. Ma fic est arrivée avec quelques mois de retard. Si tu est toujours vivant et bien Bonne lecture. Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci Beaucoup (est-ce que j'ai mise assez de merci d'après toi)

__

nagi ^ : Tu vas être une des seules lectrice (s'il m'en reste encore après tout ce temps d'absence) à trouver le délais assez raisonnable. 20 fois pire tu dis. C'est que tu as pas vu la suite.

Chapitre 2

N'ayant plus rien à faire au manoir, Draco arriva une bonne demi-heure avant le départ du train. Il hissa sa valise dans le porte bagage et s'assit sur la banquette du wagon. À partir de cet instant seulement , il s'autorisa à réfléchir aux événements de la veille.

Après le souper familial, son père l'avait convoqué à son bureau.

***Flash-Back***

-Je souhaite qu'avec le rattrapage que tu as eu cet été tes notes seront potable, lui dit son père.

Le blond savait que ce qu'on lui avait enseigné durant ses deux mois de vacances dépassait largement le programme de septième année qu'on donnait à Poudlard. De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment de difficultés à passer les examens finaux. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus brillants élèves de l'école. Après tout, il avait été choisi pour être le préfet en chef de sa maison.

-Oh! J'y pense, poursuivit son père les Taylor et les Kurt son revenue en Angleterre pour affaires Leurs enfants irons à la même école que toi. J'ose espéré que tu leur fera un bon accueil.

Pour l'accueil, il avait franchement manqué son coup.

-Tu te souviens d'eux n'est-ce pas ?

Comme s'il aurait pu les oublier!

-Oui père. 

Ce fût tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

***Fin du Flash–Back***

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le serpentard s'en alla à son dernier cour de l'année. Un cours de potion. Ensuite il était allé se coucher e en n'oubliant pas de prendre une potion anti-rêve. La bataille avait ravivée tant de souvenirs. Il ne voulait même pas y pensé. Alors y rêver…En repensant aux événements qui s'étaient produit dans la ruelle il trouva bizarre d'avoir pensé à Potter en voyant Philippe. Ouais…Il fallait avouer que la couleur des cheveux et la stature était à peu près la même. se corrigea Draco.. Surtout dans la pénombre. La différence était plutôt psychologique et ça il l'avait vu dès début du combat. Un " _Frigorium_ "n'était pas vraiment l'entré en matière du survivant. Après il avait lancé son premier sort. Il se souvint alors de l'expression de son adversaire : de la surprise. Une expression étrange lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Après tout on lavait attaqué, l'autre devait au moins se douter que sa victime ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'elle allait répliquer, qu'elle allait lancé un sort…Oh mais il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à recevoir un sort de magie noire pensa-t-il. Pour Draco ça avait été un automatisme. Il n'avait appris que ça durant l'été. Mais il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personne qui aurait pu faire ça. Philippe venait de Bulgarie, en attaquant un Anglais il avait sûrement pas imaginer qu'on lui aurait enseigné un sort aussi dangereux. Poudlard n'enseignait pas ce genre de chose. Plus tard, il avait dessiner une rune de protection. In ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son adversaire ne l'avait pas attaqué après le quinze secondes réglementaires. Le blond ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène. Après quelques minutes, il s'avoua vaincu et arrêta ses recherches. Il devrait se passer de ce détail. La dernière question était assez simple à résoudre. En rentrant chez lui il avait compris l'allusion de William par rapport à son déménagement. Transplaner était interdit au moins de 18 ans. Lui, il l'avait appris cet été et il le pratiquait assez fréquemment quoique très discrètement. Il savait ce qu'il risquait si l'on le surprenait la sentence était plutôt sévère. IL ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose que ses amis le sachent. Bof, l'important c'était qu'il l'avaient reconnue, même s'il ne savait pas exactement comment ça c'était produit. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la porte. Les élèves commençaient à entrer dans le train. Draco prit le livre de rune dans son sac en bandoulière. Quelque minutes plus tard, on ouvrit la porte.

-Tu vois Will je te l'avais dit qu'il serait dans le train.

Philippe s'avança, lança sa valise dans le porte bagage et s'assit sur la banquette d'en face. William l'imita.

-Alors comment se sont passé vos vacances? Questionna Draco.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur Durmstrang, les matières qu'on y enseignait, les professeurs, les mis qu'ils s'y étaient fait…Ensuite ce fût au tour de Draco à parler de Poudlard, du système des maisons, de Serpentard, des élèves, de la grande salle, du quidditch…

-Je voudrais essayer une nouvelle passe de quidditch, dit William qui était poursuiveur, je me souviens plus du nom. Dommage que mon livre soit dans le fond de ma valise.

-Attend, je crois l'avoir dans mon sac.

Sur ce Draco ouvrit son sac en bandoulière et commença à le fouiller méticuleusement.

-Et toi Philippe quel position occupe-tu?

-Je suis un poursuiveur dit-il vaguement.

Draco allait passer un commentaire quand il senti deux bras l'enlacer.

-Alors, on ne vient plus voir ses amis lui chuchota une voix rieuse. Ill se tourna rapidement et vit une jeune fille aux yeux bleu. IL comprit maintenant le ton dans la voix de Philippe. Ses deux amis regardaient d'une façon assez significative celle qui les avait rejoint. Il fallait absolument qu'il réagisse. Puis, sans avertissement, il pressa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille et caressa le bas de son dos. Il se tourna finalement vers les deux gars.

-Je reviens dit-il.

Il prit délicatement mais fermement le poignet de la jeune fille et il l'entraîna avec lui. 

Il y avait déjà deux autres étudiants dans le wagon. Un seul regard de la part du blond suffit à les faire fuir. Le serpentard barra la porte, mit un sort d'insonorisation dans la cabine et de camouflage sur la porte.

-Assis-toi, lui dit-il.

****

Réponse à un review :

__

Artemis : Oui en effet il a toute une logique notre Draco. Pourquoi ça m'étonne de te voir? Parce que je m'attendait pas à te voir lire cette fic. C'est-à-dire que je trouve qu'elle ressemble un peu trop à l'autre ( surtout le chapitre 1).

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire tu en as sue un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Dans ma tête à moi (c'est sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde) à 17 ans il sont en dernière année à l'école de Poudlard. J'ai pas osée regarder dans le livre pour voir si j'était crédible (peut-être pas).Tu tiens quelque chose que j'ai pensé exploiter. Oui au début j'ai pensée que se " potes " auraient pu faire semblant de ne pas le reconnaître mais quand tu vas savoir toute l'histoire tu vas trouvée que c'était assez cruel de ma part de penser ça. Mais je suis contente que tu es eu un doute.

Bon si tu dis que quand on as pas de but on vas loi…Si au moins je pouvais me rendre quelque part!

Bise.

****

À tout ceux qui auront la force de lire ce bla-bla :

Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre (pour ceux qui attendait).Je voulais aussi vous dire que ce chapitre était encore plus nul que les autres. On dirait que j'ai couper sur les conversations et que j'ai rallonger sur l'explicatif. C'est affreux!


End file.
